Mending Hearts
by PeetaxKatniss4ever
Summary: Seven months after the events that took place in Alicante the MI gang are transported into the Victorian era after a portal gone wrong. After Clary's Break-up with Jace and Will's rejection from Tessa they confide in each other to mend their broken hearts
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the amazing plot **

Prologue

To anyone passing by, it would have looked like two normal teenagers going through their daily hardships. However, it was far from that to them.

The red head glared up at the boy in front of her with fierce emerald eyes. "I can not believe you." She was saying through gritted teeth. She then seemed to re-think her statement. "No, you know what? I can. I can believe you. I can believe that you would go do something like this to me. Go break my heart." She shook her head and turned away from him. "I can't believe myself for thinking that you would actually be capable of change, you would be able to change your ways for me and most of all, that you could ever love me."

The boy stared down at her, with empty gold eyes. He was tense, his jaw set, and with every word that she spat at him he felt his heart tear a little bit more. But he dared not show it. "Neither can I." He said, his voice hollow.

He could see the tears forming in her eyes, though she would never let them fall. She was stronger than that and she didn't let boys like him go and play with her emotions and cry about it afterwards. That was one of the hundreds upon hundreds of things he loved about her.

The girl took a long shaky breath and closed her eyes. After a moment she opened them again to look up at the golden angel standing before her. "Okay." She nodded, seeming to have accepted what was happening. "Okay- if you want to end it, then by all means, we're through. Just do me a favor."

The boy gave only a nod of acknowledgement.

"Please just-Don't talk to me. Don't look at me, and don't come near me. Stay out of my life. I don't need you making it worse than it already is."

Looking at the red haired beauty in front of him, he wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold her. Tell her over and over again that he was lying, that he loved her and couldn't bare the thought of never being able to talk to her or to touch her or to hold her ever again. That he'd rather die than agree to her terms.

But he didn't. "Okay." He said in a barley audible whisper.

"Goodbye, Jace." She said in an equally quiet voice. With out waiting for a reply, she spun on her heal and left Central Park.

"Goodbye, Clary."

**Okay, so what'd you think of this? Good enough to continue? Please let me know! Review and Jace will forever love you ;)**

**~ 4everclacexoxo**


	2. Mood Swings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

" I assume that you all want to know why you're here," Maryse looked at the four Shadowhunters sitting in a semicircle in the library. "Well, there has been a rise of demon activity in London -"

"Hold up." Isabelle Lightwood held up a hand. "What does this have to do with us? The Clave should be handling this. I don't get why we have to bother with their business."

Her mother sighed and threw herself into her plush armchair, something very un-Maryse like. "They did contact the Clave. It will make more sense if you let me explain, okay?"

Once again, she waited for their consent before carrying on. "There has been a rise of demon activity in London-a very high rise actually. They contacted the Clave with this matter, and the Clave contacted us. It seems that all of the other Institutions are preoccupied with other important business, so we are sending the four of you to London to assist them."

Jace shot his adopted mother an un-ridiculous look. "What the Hell? How could all of the other Institutes be too busy? And besides," He threw his hands in the air for dramatic affect. "aren't we busy? You can't send the only Shadowhunters in New York away. Who's going to kill all the demons?"

A moment of silence passed between the group. When Maryse spoke again, her voice was strained. "I don't know, but it is what we were informed. They must have their reasons. As for New York's demons… well, we have the wolf pack," She shot Clary a look, as if asking her permission. Puzzled, she nodded. "And I'm sure between Jocelyn, Luke, Robert and I, we should be able to handle it."

"What about my training?" Clary spoke up. All eyes turned to her, though she did her best to ignore a certain blonde's in particular.

"You can continue your training in London. The Shadowhunters there are just as experienced as us here. In fact, Isabelle and Alec may be able to train you there as well." She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. "It'll work out one way or another…"

Alec shot up from his seat, his burning holes in his mother's head. "What about Magnus? What about our relationship?"

"Yeah, and what about Simon? Mom, you can't send us to London! We have lives here, you know!" Isabelle's voice rose with every word.

Her mother bit her lip, looking apologetic. "I know, you guys do have lives and it's hardly fair to take you away from them. You won't be gone long, and you can keep in touch with Simon and Magnus. It's not like you'll be gone forever."

Clary couldn't help but glare at the woman sitting in front of her. "If this isn't fair to us then why are you making us go? The Clave is supposed to have plenty of Shadowhunters. Why can't they send them?"

"Clary, like I said-" She cut Maryse off.

"I'm not finished. I have art classes that I just started again. And Simon's band is finally becoming more popular. I want to be there for him. And I have no doubt that Izzy does too." From the corner of her eye, she saw the other girl nod. " You cannot be doing this to me again, like my mom did. I don't care that they need help. Send someone else, because I. Am Not. Going. Got it? Good."

With that she stormed out of the grand library, leaving eight wide eyes staring after her.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ding Dong!_

The Institutes doorbell rang impatiently.

Sighing, Clary trudged down the hall to the elevator, seeing as no one else was going to answer the door, and instantly regretted it. Just as she stepped in the old creaking elevator, Jace did as well.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, biting down so hard on her lip she thought it might bleed. It had been two weeks since she had spoken to him last. He had kept to his promise, never bothering her or interfering with her life. She missed the way he would hold her at night as she fell asleep. The way he would write her songs on the grand piano, and the sound of his soft voice as he sang to her. Even the way he trained her. Isabelle and Alec were fine, but Jace was always much more… enjoyable for her to train with. It could be the fact that she got a rush every time he touched her, or the heated make out sessions afterwards… Clary shook her head to clear it of all her depressing thoughts.

She still couldn't understand how he could break things off between them so easily. He had said so many times that he loved her… Then again, it could have all been a lie. And what could you do if someone didn't love you? There's no way to change that. No matter how hard you might try.

The girl was pulled from her thoughts as the elevator creaked to a halt. Jace was out the moment the doors began to slide open. Glaring, Clary followed him to the large set of doors. He swung them open and stormed out into the frosty streets, completely oblivious to the glittery warlock standing on the steps.

"Sorry Magnus, he's been in a mood since we found out about the trip this morning. Not that I'm much better but…" She apologized for him.

The man in front of her just shook his head, and stepped passed her into the church. "Oh, honey, he's been in a mood for about two weeks now." He cast her a side ways glance, trying to give her a hint about what he meant. When she said nothing he sighed deciding to change the subject.

"You know, I used to know the London Institutes Shadowhunters."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Back in the 1800s."

Clary's eyebrows shot up. "Hm."

Magnus feigned hurt. "Are you implying something?"

"Magnus, I said 'hm'. How is that implying something?"

He just gave a 'humph' and pressed the button to the elevator.

Grinning, Clary stepped in side the ancient doors of the lift with Magnus following suit.

"So I take it you're here to set up the portal and say your final goodbyes to Alec then?"

He got a sad look in his eyes at the mention of his boyfriend, and Clary got the chance to see how old he really was. Though his physical appearance was of a nineteen year old, his eyes told a whole different story.

"Yeah. Did Maryse mention how long you'll all be gone?"

She shook her head. "No. Not long, I hope…"

.

.

.

.

.

_**There it is! Hope you enjoyed **_

_**The next chapter will have the infernal devices I promise but this is kind of important.**_

_**Anyway, I hope this satisfies for now! I'll work on updating soon, but I need more reviews or I don't think I'll continue…**_

_**Review and Will and Jace will BOTH love you ;)**_


	3. Portal Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing!**

Jace Herondale shoved past the mundane pedestrians walking along the New York side walks, earning a venomous glare from a man in a business suit as he knocked the brief case from his hand.

"Hey, watch where your going jerk!" The man yelled at Jace. Generic New Yorker.

"Whatever, dude," He muttered under his breath as he shoved open a set of glass doors, disappearing into a small cafe.

"Brother! I thought you'd never get here," A voice said quietly. Turning, Jace saw a boy not much older than him, with inky hair and coal black eyes, waving him over to a booth.

"Sebastian." Jace greeted him coldly.

Sebastian grinned. "Hello Johnathan! Got any good news for me then?"

He growled. "It's Jace. Just Jace. And there's been a problem with demons in London..." He began in a strained voice.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Okay Shadowhunters! Your portal is complete. You may now begin to 'ooh' and 'ah'." Magnus Bane announced, stepping back from a large glowing doorway six feet taller than the himself.

Clarissa Fairchild turned to Jocelyn and Luke,who were currently leaning against the back of the Institute chatting with Maryse and Robert. Noticing that Magnus had finished the task of creating a portal, the four began to wander over to the teens.

"Clary," Jocelyn began, with tears in her eyes. "Oh, I promised myself I wouldn't cry!"

Luke put a hand on his wife's shoulder to comfort her. The other hand came to rest on Clary's. "Be careful kiddo."

Clary nodded at her step-father. "I will be." She said with a light smile.

"Group hug!" Jocelyn proclaimed. Laughing, Clary joined in with her mom and Luke for a final good bye.

"Where is Jace? We have a schedule to keep, you know." Maryse asked the air, as if it would give her answers. Clary rolled her eyes and walked over to where Isabelle and Simon were saying their good byes.

"Ew! You guys are gross, you know that?" The couple broke apart from their intimate make out session, Isabelle blushing bright scarlet. Clary was sure that Simon would have been too if he weren't a vampire.

"U-uh sorry C-clary..." Simon stuttered, looking incredibly awkward. She grinned.

"Whatever," She motioned at herself. "Get over here. I'm gonna miss you!"

Simon engulfed her in a bear hug. "I'm gonna miss you too, Clare-bear. Be careful," He said pulling back. He looked over at Isabelle. "Both of you."

Isabelle nodded, wiping her eyes of tears and breathing in deep. "I can't look like I was crying when we show up at the Institute, can I?" She asked in response to the looks her best friend and boyfriend were giving her. Simon shook his head at her.

"Get over here." She ran into his hug and sobbed into his chest.

"Honestly you guys? You're so sappy." Clary's head snapped up towards the voice. Jace.

"Where were you? We've been standing out here for like half an hour!" Clary yelled at him. Before he could come up with some excuse, Maryse ran over to them.

"Finally! Jace Lightwood, where in the angels name were you? You're going to be late if you don't get through that portal now." She scolded him. Rolling his eyes, Jace apologized to his mother.

"Sorry, sorry! Calm down woman. Yeesh! I was running an erand."

The woman in front of him narrowed her eyes. "Watch it, Jace." She said in a stern voice. She then raised her voice, grabbing the rest of the Shadowhunters attention. "Okay! Now that Jace is finally here," she shot him another look. "we can begin to send you through the portal. So, who'd like to go first?"

Sighing, Clary rose her hand. "Let's just get this over with." She muttered. Giving a final wave, she stepped backwards into the portal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**London Institute, 1878**

The London Institute's shadow hunters were all sitting around the dinning table, chatting aimlessly amongst each other. Jem and Tessa were in the middle of a conversation about a book that Tessa was reading, Charlotte was trying to convince Henry to put his newest 'invention' away, Gideon was reading the news paper, and Will was telling his little sister Cecily stories about the "Horrid Jessamine" as he put it.

"Honestly, Will," Charlotte cut him off in the middle of the story about the time that Jessamine had attempted to train with him and Jem and had ended up with a broken arm and a bloody nose. "Must you talk about the poor girl when she isn't here? It is very rude."

Will rolled his eyes in annoyance. "She deserves what she got. And its not like it makes a difference whether she's here or not for me to tell a story."

Charlotte just stared at him.

"Fine. I'll stop talking about her..." He muttered.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why is Jessamine in the Silent City? And is it truly that terrible to be there?" Cecily questioned. No one answered for a moment and, to everyone's surprise, it was Tessa who finally did.

"Jessamine betrayed us all to the Magister. And yes, it actually is quite bad at the Silent City. When I went to visit her..." She trailed off shuddering. "Aside from that, what made you want to train as a Shadowhunter Cecily?"

"Well," The other girl began. "I'm not quite sure... I guess it just gave me a reason to move out, and be independent for once. Ever since Will left, right after our sister died, my mother and father have been overprotective of me."

She looked confused by the stares she was getting. Will was glaring at her like she had said something wrong, and Charlotte, Henry, Gideon, and Jem were looking at her shocked. Tessa looked at her plate with understanding.

"What?" Cecily asked.

"They didn't know about Ella." Will said in a clipped tone. His sister's eye widened in shock.

"Why not? Wouldn't you tell them why you came here in the first place, Will?"

Charlotte spoke up. "Will hasn't been very... open, about his past."

"Well too bad for him that his past is my past." Cecily said, returning her brothers glare. Jem cleared his throat, in an effort to break the tension in the room.

"So."He said. "Gideon, how has the lady's training been going? Any progress?"

Gideon rose an eyebrow. "Yes, they've been doing very well considering they have only been training for a few weeks." He nodded his head as he finished.

"That's good to hear," Charlotte said, eager to have a conversation that didn't have to do with any upsetting news. "Always smart to be prepared."

Before the conversation could go any further, a gasp escaped Henry's mouth. Everyone turned to him alarmed, with the exception of Will. "What is it Henry? Did one of you blasted inventions start to work?" He sneered, clearly still upset by his sister.

Henry didn't seem to notice though, he just shook his head and lifted a finger in Will's direction. "Look." He whispered. Again, everyone's heads turned, now looking at the wall behind Will. A large door shape began to form. It was at least twelve feet tall, and appeared to be glowing.

"A portal." Gideon spoke up.

Tessa looked worried. "But what would a portal be doing here? You don't think-" She chocked on her words, and Jem reached for her hand. She looked up at the touch of his cold skin against her.

"Don't worry Tessa," He comforted. "The Magister is smarter than to barge in on a group of expertly trained shadow hunters."

"Actually," Will said. "He has before."

"Will! Now is not the time for that." Charlotte scolded. He held his hands up in surrender before bringing his attention back to the portal placed dangerously above his head. Will then stood, drawing a seraph blade from his coat and aiming it at the portal.

"What?" He said in response to Charlotte's stare. "You said so your self, 'It is always smart to be prepared'." She rolled her eyes and pulled out her own blade, as did Jem and Gideon.

"Henry?" He snapped his head up.

"Yes dear?" He asked Charlotte.

"Do you not have a blade on you?" She questioned.

"Oh! Yes dear, of course." Smiling across the table at his wife, he too, drew out a seraph blade.

Just as Will was going to suggest that this was pointless and they should go through the portal themselves, a figure flew from it, landing in a well exacuted crouch at Will's feet.

**Was it good? Bad? Just okay? Let me know! And how was the ID gang bit? Was it okay? I'm not to good with the way they talk back than so let me know if it needs improving! **

**Review and of course, Jace and Will will love you.**

**~ 4everclacexoxo**


End file.
